


P.O.V: Close Friends (Adam Novak Fan-Fic)

by Shulespineapples



Category: Adam Novak - Fandom
Genre: Adam Novak - Freeform, Other, TikTok, tiktokboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulespineapples/pseuds/Shulespineapples
Summary: Just a fanfic for the short guy with a really good smile :) (it’s Adam Novak, duh)





	P.O.V: Close Friends (Adam Novak Fan-Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda have become obsessed with Adam Novak on TikTok, and I haven’t really seen any fanfics about him so I decided to make one!

Adam ran his hand through his hair and Kathryn looked at him for a moment.  
“What?” He asked, licking his ice cream. He had gotten the newest flavor from Ozzy’s Ice Cream, which was peanut butter and jelly. Adam was basically in love with pb&j.  
“Nothing.” Kathryn said and bit into her cone. She had gotten her favorite, a classic mint chip. “It’s just that you just got ice cream in your hair.” Kathryn said and grinned.  
Adam scoffed and messed around with his hair for a moment. “You’re- it’s- okay, I’ll just let you figure it out on your own.” Kathryn said and laughed.  
Adam grinned and flashed her one of his signature smiles.   
That was Kathryns favorite part about him, other than his personality. His smile just could light up a room with a single smirk, even if he was sad and faked his smile, it still at least made everyone else happy.  
Kate and Adam has known each other since first grade.  
Kate was almost a year younger than Adam, who had just turned 16.  
Kathryn was really smart and was put in Adams class a grade ahead in first grade. It started out with everyone leaving her out of things because she was “too young” until Adam stood up for her one day.  
Ever since then, they had an unbreakable bond.   
“Wanna go home now? It’s getting kinda cold.” Kathryn suggested. Adam nodded and stood up, quickly scarfing down the rest of his ice cream.  
Kate kicked the soccer ball they had brought with them to the ice cream store and Adam quickly jumped in front of her, stealing the ball away and shuffling it between both of his feet.  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and walked after him. They started passing the ball back and forth and Adam kept on brushing his hair out of his face and rubbing his eyes.  
It was the end of May, after the 2020 quarantine and all that corona crap. The government had said people could start hanging out again, but from a distance and no one could go in another persons house.   
Kate and Adam didn’t keep that rule.   
There was still about 2 weeks left of school, and Adam had been really far behind.   
So, of course Kate went and was being a nice friend by doing his homework for him.   
Adam rubbed his eyes again. “Are you really that tired?” Kate asked.  
Adam nodded and lazily kicked the ball into his garage as they approached his house.   
“Not surprised.” Kate commented as they walked into the house, getting greeted by one of Adams cats.  
Adam gave Kathryn a look and she held her hands up defensively. “You sit up and make tiktoks at 1am.” She said.  
“So?” Adam asked and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water.  
“So?” Kate mocked and Adam just shook his head, smiling.  
Kate bent down to pet the black cat and then walked over to the kitchen, leaning against the island.  
As Adam walked over to the fridge to fill up the glasses, Kate reaches into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
She typed in his password and went onto his TikTok, looking at all of the likes and comments and messages he had.  
“Someone really made their username ‘Adams Hoe House.’” Kate said and laughed. Adam handed her a glass of water and pulled the phone out of her hand.  
He leaned against the island next to her and scrolled through his notifications. “What can I say? Everyone wants a piece of this.” He said and gestured to himself.  
Kate rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder. Sooo many comments. Extremely dirty ones, too.  
“Okay, tell me the truth. Do you really like getting all of THOSE comments?” Kate asked and took a drink of her water.  
Adam chuckled and his dimples showed. “Hell no.” He said.  
“Then why do you make videos about those comments?” Kate complained. “I told you, everyone wants a piece of me! And I have just enough to go around.” Adam said.  
Kate rubbed her eyes and groaned. “You’re weird, Adam.” She mumbled. “So are you, Kate.” Adam said and put his glass in the sink, petted his cat, and then motioned for Kate to come to his room.  
She finished her water and put it next to Adams in the sink, then walked after him.  
When she walked in he was already laying on his bed, looking at his phone.  
“Why don’t you ever turn on your lights or open your blinds, it annoys me.” Kate complained and turned on his light.  
He covered his eyes with the bed covers and hissed. “I’m a vampire. I’m gonna die if you turn on the lights.” He mumbled under the bed.  
Kate rolled her eyes and turned the light off, pulling out her phone and sitting next to him.  
They sat in silence for a bit, scrolling through their apps. Then Adam stood up and walked over to his bathroom.  
Kate looked up for a second and then an idea came into her head. She held her phone up, taking a video of him from the back.  
She heard the ‘party girl’ song and he started dancing along and lip syncing.   
Little did he know, she was recording him from behind.   
He smirked and grabbed his phone, walking back over to his bed without looking up and pressing post. He flopped down next to her and refreshed his feed.  
Kathryn grinned and stopped the video she took, saving it to her photos.  
Adam looked up from his phone for a second and looked at her. “What’d you do?” He asked.  
“What do you mean?” Kathryn asked innocently, trying to hide her smile.  
“Did you take a video of me? You know how embarrassing that is!” He whined and tried taking her phone from her.  
“Oh, and drawing a moustache on your face isn’t?” She taunted and pulled away from him. He grabbed one of her wrists and she laughed, putting her phone in the other hand and holding it off the side of the bed, away from him.  
“Delete it!” He complained and climbed over her, trying to reach her phone. He wrestled it out of her hand and she huffed in defeat as he deleted it.  
He handed it back to me, a smug pearly white smile on his face.  
Kate took it and sneakily went to her recently deleted, about to press ‘recover video.’   
Adam didn’t look up from his phone but plucked hers out of her hands and hid it under himself.  
“You’re not recovering it.” He said. Kate growled and folded her arms.


End file.
